This invention relates generally to a cleaning apparatus in a printing or copying apparatus, and more particularly to a detoning blade for cleaning a roller therein.
While existing detoning blades are generally suitable, improvements in development quality and wear are desired. Therefore, a cost-effective detoning blade providing improved wear resistance is beneficial.
Examples of cleaning systems, detoning systems and blades can be found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,572,923; 5,209,997; 5,243,385; 5,512,995; 5,732,320; 6,088,564; 6,134,405; 6,263,180; and 6,282,401.
All documents cited herein, including the foregoing, are incorporated herein in their entireties for all purposes.
In embodiments, a detoning blade is provided, comprising a steel member having a length, a width, and a thickness. A coating comprising titanium nitride is disposed on at least a portion of the steel member. The coating has a thickness ranging from 0.1 micron to 4 microns. The steel may be a carbon steel including grade 1095 or a stainless steel including grades 301 and 302. The surface hardness of the detoning blade may be up to 80 Rockwell C.
In embodiments, a detoning blade is provided, comprising a steel member having a length, a width, and a thickness. A coating comprising tungsten carbide is disposed on at least a portion of the steel member. The coating has a thickness ranging from 0.1 micron to 4 microns. The steel may be a carbon steel including grade 1095 or a stainless steel including grades 301 and 302. The surface hardness of the detoning blade may be up to 68 Rockwell C.
In embodiments, a detoning blade is provided, comprising a steel member having a length, a width, and a thickness. A coating comprising diamond embedded chromium is disposed on at least a portion of the steel member. The coating has a thickness ranging from 2.5 micron to 7.5 microns. The steel may be a carbon steel including grade 1095 or a stainless steel including grades 301 and 302.
In embodiments, a method of making a detoning blade is provided, comprising: providing a steel member having a length up to 40 mm and a thickness up to about 100 microns; and applying a coating of titanium nitride or tungsten carbide having a thickness ranging from 0.1 micron to 4 microns on at least a portion of a surface of the steel member using physical vapor deposition or chemical vapor deposition at a temperature ranging from 70 degrees F. to 450 degree F. Alternatively, the coating may include diamond embedded chromium (Armoloy XADC) having a thickness ranging from 2.5 microns to 7.5 microns using an Armoloy coating process at a temperature ranging from 70 degrees F. to 200 degree F. The method may include providing a carbon steel including grade 1095 or a stainless steel including grades 301 and 302.
In embodiments, an apparatus for removing particles from a surface of a roller is provided, comprising a housing, a roller, a detoning blade, and a detoning blade holder. The housing includes an open ended chamber. The roller is rotatably mounted in the housing. The detoning blade has a length, a width, a thickness, a free end and a fixed end. The free end contacts the roller. The detoning blade includes a steel and a coating of titanium nitride or tungsten carbide having a thickness ranging from 0.1 microns to 4 microns disposed on at least a portion of the steel. Alternatively, the coating may include diamond embedded chromium (Armoloy XADC) having a thickness ranging from 2.5 microns to 7.5 microns. The detoning blade holder is coupled to the housing on one end and coupled to the fixed end of the detoning blade on another end of the detoning blade holder with the free end of the detoning blade contacting the roller. The detoning blade may include a beveled edge or a square edge in contact with the roller. The steel may include a carbon steel such as a grade 1095 and a stainless steel such as grades 301 and 302.
In embodiments, a method for removing particles from a surface of a roller is provided, comprising: providing a roller having a surface; providing a detoning blade having a length, a width, a thickness, and a free end in contact with the roller, the detoning blade comprising a steel and a coating having a thickness ranging from 0.1 micron to 7.5 microns disposed on at least a portion of the member, the coating including titanium nitride, tungsten carbide, or diamond embedded chromium; supporting the detoning blade in a detoning blade holder; applying a force on the roller using the free end of the detoning blade; and rotating the roller and scraping toner from the surface. The method may include providing a carbon steel including grade 1095 or a stainless steel including grades 301 and 302. The method may include providing a beveled edge or a square edge at the free end of the detoning blade having a beveled edge in contact with the roller.
Still other aspects and advantages of the present invention and methods of construction of the same will become readily apparent to those skilled in the art from the following detailed description, wherein only the preferred embodiments are shown and described, simply by way of illustration of the best mode contemplated of carrying out the invention. As will be realized, the invention is capable of other and different embodiments and methods of construction, and its several details are capable of modification in various obvious respects, all without departing from the invention. Accordingly, the drawing and description are to be regarded as illustrative in nature, and not as restrictive.